Le Voleur d'Histoire
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Les contes ont bercé notre enfance. S'ils sont réels, comment sont-ils arrivés dans notre monde ? Un livre s'écrit, des destins s'entremêlent... et un fou se dresse sur le chemin du Ténébreux.


**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jeune homme était en soif d'aventures. Il monnaya tous ses biens contre un passage vers un autre monde avec un marin intrépide qui se faisait respecter tant sur mer que sur terre. Le marin refusa poliment et demanda des informations sur le monde d'origine du jeune homme en échange. Il découvrit avec avidité, ce monde où la magie était aussi présente que dans son monde quoique différente.

Le chemin de tuiles jaunes amena le jeune homme au Magicien d'Oz. Le jeune homme exprima son désir de voyage et de découverte. Le grand mage, dissimulé aux yeux de tous derrière un lourd rideau, lui donna son haut de forme ensorcelé.

« Tant que tu formules tes pensées avec clarté, ton couvre-chef saura où t'amener. »

Le jeune homme remercia le Magicien à maintes reprises. Son chapeau haut de forme le distinguera par la suite de tous les autres. Il est celui que nous connaissons tous sous le nom du Chapelier Fou.

* * *

_Il avait voyagé à travers bien des mondes. Il avait vu des endroits où la magie frémit et produit des couleurs acidulées, d'autres où elle est rare mais d'une infinie puissance meurtrière. Son esprit n'était plus si clair. Les années avaient passé mais il fit de nouveau appel à la magie. Il se rendit chez Rumpelstilskin._

_Ce dernier filait la paille en or et tout à son ouvrage, il ne daigna même pas se retourner vers son nouveau client. _

_« J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour retrouver le fil de mes pensées. »_

_Le Magicien se leva et s'approcha de lui, une pelote de fils d'or à la main._

_« Le tout avec les pensées c'est d'en tenir le bon bout. On suit son cours jusqu'au point de rupture. »_

_Pour illustrer son propos, Le Ténébreux étira le fil en le tenant entre le pouce et son index, les mains légèrement écartées l'une de l'autre. Il le rompit d'un geste sec avant d'éclater d'un petit rire. Il mit fin à sa plaisanterie et demanda ce que le Chapelier avait à offrir en échange. L'homme faisait tourner nerveusement le chapeau entre ses mains._

_\- « Je ne peux pas vous donner mon chapeau..._

_\- Cela va de soi. Ceci a bien trop de valeur pour le service que vous me demandez._

\- …_._

_\- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je pense que votre service à thé en porcelaine de chine fera parfaitement l'affaire. »_

_Le Chapelier acquiesça, confus qu'il lui quémande un bien d'une valeur si pauvre. A peine eut-il le temps de donner son accord que dans un mouvement de poignet, Rumpelstilskin faisait apparaître le service à thé en question à sa table. Il était d'un blanc pur et quelques motifs d'un bleu ciel fleurissaient sur les différents éléments._

* * *

\- « Voilà donc comment vous avez acquéri ce service à thé..., fit Belle songeuse, mais pourquoi avoir demandé ceci en contrepartie ?

\- La potion était d'une simplicité déconcertante. Je n'ai pas besoin d'or. De plus, j'ai toujours eu envie d'avoir un service à thé de prestige. »

Belle en sourit et le Ténébreux, jugeant que rien ne sortirait jamais de ces murs, se montra plus bavard qu'à l'accoutumé :

\- « Le premier contrat influence tous les autres. Il faut se montrer peu avide pour tirer au mieux parti de la situation quand elle l'exigera. Ce Chapelier a accepté de me louer ses services,plus tard, moyennant finance.

\- Qu'avez-vous exigé de lui ?

\- Qu'il m'aide à façonner un monstre. »

Rumpelstilskin se mura dans son silence et Belle n'en apprit pas plus. Le Ténébreux savourait cet instant pour se remémorer comment, avec l'aide de cet homme au haut de forme, il avait emmené Regina dans un monde où ramener les morts à la vie n'était que pure fantaisie. Brisée par la mort de son amant dont elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir, Rumple avait donné naissance à l'Evil Queen. Cette dernière devait à l'heure actuelle s'être de nouveau lancée dans cette chasse perpétuelle dont Snow-White était le prix. Peu importe combien de temps cela prendrait, il retrouverait son fils.

* * *

Belle était à l'écoute de tout ce qui se disait dans le château. Les livres lui semblaient parfois moins divertissants que les histoires qui se contaient entre ses murs. Elle assistait parfois aux conversations durant lesquelles Rumpelstilskin posait les termes du contrat. Parfois, le Ténébreux se montrait loquace et lui contait des évènements passés, de son histoire ou de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle écrivit ces récits consciencieusement page après page. Quand elle en eut rassemblés en une quantité suffisante pour constituer un ouvrage, elle le relia avec soin. A l'aide de bouts de cuir, elle façonna la couverture marron et lisse. Pour finaliser son livre, elle prit une aiguille et avec du fil d'or, qui abondait dans la demeure, elle broda : « Once Upon a Time ».

* * *

Elle l'offrit à son geôlier dont elle ne cessait de voir la faiblesse humaine derrière le visage du monstre omnipotent. Bien que son visage demeura impassible, elle crut voir qu'il en était touché. Un fin rictus, qu'elle prit pour la naissance d'un sourire, mourut dans un soupir. Il feuilleta l'ouvrage avec délicatesse et en arpenta les pages, faisant défiler texte et illustrations devant ses yeux reptiliens. Voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, elle décida d'expliquer son geste :

« Je trouve dommage que votre histoire se perde dans l'oubli alors...j'ai concilié tout ce que vous m'avez dit tout en tachant d'être le plus fidèle possible ».

Rumpelstilskin ne dit toujours rien. Dans un mouvement du poignet, un nuage pourpre enveloppa le livre avant de se dissiper. Ce fut au tour de la prisonnière d'être silencieuse devant son maître.

« Je l'ai rendu immuable à l'aide d'un Sort d'Eternité. Il écrira la vérité des faits et non pas celle vu par les hommes, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Tâche de m'apporter un thé pendant que je lis. »

Elle sortit prestement s'enquérir du service à thé donc elle avait ébréché la tasse. Le Ténébreux sourit tout en caressant la couverture de cuir.

Cet objet était le premier cadeau qu'il recevait depuis que son fils avait disparu. Il gardait toujours cette longue canne que Baelfire avait poli de sa main et où de petites encoches gardaient une trace de la croissance du jeune garçon.

Ce livre était un cadeau précieux qu'il chérissait déjà peut-être une preuve que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Ténébreux s'effaça pour laisser place à l'homme.

* * *

Les rumeurs couraient dans tous les recoins de l'Enchanted Forest, que le Ténébreux détenait un épais grimoire qui permettait à celui qui le lisait, de connaître son avenir. La rumeur attisa les convoitises mais aucun ne fut assez fou pour tenter d'aller dérober ce livre divinatoire.

Le Roi Midas s'y intéressait vivement. La vie lui avait amené richesse et prospérité. Il avait une fille qui le comblait de bonheur. Cependant, si l'avenir de son royaume était assuré, il s'inquiétait du dessein de sa progéniture.

Il devait tout d'abord être certain de la véracité de l'existence d'un pareil livre. Il convoqua la Fée Bleue dans son palais d'or.

Assis sur son trône de métal précieux, la petite fée bleutée voletait en face de lui. De temps à autre, un de ses serviteurs s'approchait du souverain avec un objet qu'il touchait du bout du doigt. L'objet voyait sa matière se muer en or massif et le serviteur repartait sans un mot.

\- « Rumpelstilskin aurait un livre qui permettrait de connaître sa destinée. Une telle chose est-elle possible ?

\- Le Ténébreux détient une magie puissante. Ceci semble de son ressort.

\- Pourrais-tu me l'apporter ? Ou faire un ouvrage similaire ?

\- Se mettre sur le chemin du Ténébreux est pure folie. Les fées ne s'adonnent à une magie si noire. C'est impossible.

\- Peux-tu me guider vers une personne qui s'y risquerait ?

\- Personne en ce monde ne tient si peu à la vie. Je ne crains, Messire, que votre souhait ne dépende d'un étranger ou d'un fou. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, la Fée Bleue disposa, abandonnant le roi Midas à ses réflexions.

* * *

« Capitaine ! Terre en vue ! » héla l'homme dans son nid-de-pie. Il releva son cache-oeil et jeta un œil en contrebas.

L'équipage s'activa, faisant claquer leurs pieds sur le pont. Les voiles s'affalèrent, deux hommes jetèrent l'ancre. D'autres préparèrent les barques pour se rendre sur la berge.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée quitta la barre et se campa fermement sur ses deux jambes au milieu de son équipage : « On vient d'arriver alors évitez de trucider quelqu'un le premier jour, voulez-vous. On se ravitaille et que quelqu'un me trouve un butin à voler ou quelqu'un à égorger d'ici la fin de la journée ! Je veux savoir qui commande sur ces terres et où sont les bonnes affaires... Ah ! Et qu'on trouve du bon vin aussi ! Le vin que Farhaad a ramené était immonde ! ».

L'équipage rit à la plaisanterie de leur Capitaine et le dénommé Farhaad esquissa un vague sourire au souvenir de cette boutade.

Cette terre s'annonçait plus hospitalière que leur ancienne terre d'accueil...

* * *

_L'équipage avait accosté. Le monde était étrange dès le premier regard. Tout était disproportionné, déformé et de couleurs vives. Ils virent une chenille bleue faire des ronds de fumée, et des fleurs parler et chantonner joyeusement._

_Ils restèrent plusieurs années dans cet étrange pays. Ils se mirent au service de la Reine Rouge et partirent à la recherche de génies._

_L'équipage et leur Capitaine mirent la main sur deux d'entre eux. L'un semblait appartenir à un trio et avait une grande valeur. _

_Le Capitaine frotta la lampe et un homme apparut une fois le nuage magique dissipé._

_« Cyrus ! »_

_Le Capitaine était plus que surpris de retrouver son ami d'enfance en des temps et des contrées si éloignées. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. La mère de Cyrus avait été la nourrisse de ce qui est aujourd'hui, un fier Capitaine à la tête de quelques malfrats._

_La surprise laissa place à quelques échanges cordiaux. Cyrus apprit sans grande surprise, le destin aventureux de celui qui détenait la lampe entre ses mains._

_Le chef des brigands demanda tout de même à son ami d'enfance, s'il souhaitait son aide pour sa quête de liberté. Le Génie refusa, prétextant que tout ceci était bien trop dangereux Le gredin ne se fit pas prier, après tout, sa demande n'était qu'une pure politesse en souvenir du bon vieux temps, et il fit rentrer le Génie dans sa petite prison._

_Le Capitaine et ses hommes se rendirent au palais. La Reine Rouge les paya gracieusement pour leur trouvaille et ils se gardèrent bien de mentionner l'autre Génie._

_Ils furent, presque malgré eux, les proies toutes désignées de Jafar qui menait une guerre sans merci avec la Reine Rouge. Certains moururent de la main du sorcier au sceptre reptilien._

_Le pire était sans doute d'avoir perdu la lampe du Génie en quittant le Pays des Merveilles qui portait décemment très mal son nom. Le Capitaine en soupirait encore à l'évocation de cette perte inestimable. Il soupçonnait un de ses sbires, Kolia, d'être la cause de cette mystérieuse disparition. Cependant, l'homme se montrait utile et le manque de preuves conduisant le Capitaine à le laisser demeurer vivant à ses côtés._

_Dieu seul sait où la lampe avait atterri... peut-être sur une rive calme et qu'elle avait été trouvée par un monarque... Peut-être que le Génie s'était épris de l'épouse de ce roi et peut-être qu'il avait tué le souverain dans l'espoir de vivre son idylle avec la Reine._

_Le chef des marins sortait parfois la précieuse montre à gousset qu'il avait dérobée à un lapin blanc. « Il sera définitivement en retard », riait-il parfois en y songeant._

_Ils avaient arpenté les côtes du pays pendant deux longues années, pillant les navires de commerce et les navires royaux. Parfois, ils s'essayaient à une activité plus noble : la vente d'objets rares. Ils vendirent ainsi des champignons du Pays des Merveilles à un jeune prince et à une femme qui se faisait appeler Jack._

_Ils s'étaient aventurés en de rares occasions, plus dans les terres pour s'attaquer aux carrosses transportant les impôts. Ceci leur avait d'ailleurs valus de croiser la route d'un certain Robin des Bois. _

_Le Capitaine trouvait désolant qu'un tel homme gagne un butin à la sueur de son front pour le disperser ensuite entre les mains de vulgaires gueux... Bien que de profession commune, leurs aspirations étaient opposées. Ce voleur courait sérieusement sur le haricot du Capitaine qui y voyait un sérieux rival. _

_Robin avait une fois essayé de transpercer le chef de ces gredins mais sa flèche s'était enfoncé dans l'écorce d'un arbre, ne faisant d'entailler sa joue. Le voleur des riches lui-même n'avait pu expliquer la défaillance de son arc magique._

* * *

Une fois sur terre, les hommes se dispersèrent afin de rendre leur arrivée moins mémorable bien que leur peau basanée contrastait avec la blancheur des habitants locaux.

La silhouette encapuchonnée menait à bien ses achats paisiblement, achetant de grandes quantités de légumes secs et de viandes séchées. Les villageois étaient bavards. On entendait parler de l'Evil Queen et d'un village entier décimé plus au Nord. « Il faudra se méfier de cette femme » songea le marin tout en donnant quelques pièces au marchand.

Un peu plus loin, deux villageoises discutaient avec animation « d'un mystérieux pouvoir ». Le marin s'arrêta, faisant mine de ramasser quelques pois chiches tombés de son sac. L'une, au chignon sophistiqué, en total décalage avec sa sobre tenue de villageoise jeta un œil à la mystérieuse silhouette avant de poursuivre sa conversation. Il sembla même qu'elle avait légèrement haussé le ton, comme pour se faire mieux entendre. La Fée Bleue venait de lancer les dés du destin. Désormais, la suite ne serait plus de son ressort.

Lorsque le marin reprit sa route quelques instants plus tard, il savait où mènerait sa prochaine aventure : tout droit au palais de Midas.

* * *

Le roi à la main faiseuse d'or accueillit ce jour-là un mystérieux invité. Il se fit annoncer sous le titre d'un grand marin dont le roi avait vaguement entendu parler par le passé. Aussi il fut surprit quand l'inconnu ôta la capuche qui dissimulait jusqu'alors son visage.

Ce n'était pas un homme mais une femme. Elle était plutôt grande et fine. Elle devait faire la taille d'un homme moyen. Bien qu'elle sembla gracile, on devinait un corps fait de muscles qui ne devait rien envier à la force des hommes. Sous sa cape, elle portait un pantalon de toile bouffant de couleur sombre, une chemise large du bleu du ciel d'une nuit sans lune. Un foulard écarlate noué autour de sa taille faisait office de ceinture à ses pieds, de petites chaussures plates faites de cuir dont le bout formait une petite pointe.

Elle avait un visage assez délicat, des lèvres fines et des yeux clairs qui tiraient tantôt vers le vert ou le gris selon la lumière. Jusqu'alors dissimilée sous sa cape, sa longue chevelure épaisse retombait sur ses épaules et descendait quelque peu dans son dos. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun pareil à celui des ailes des corbeaux et encerclaient ce visage au teint halé qu'on ne savait dû de naissance ou du temps.

Le roi Midas fut décontenancé. Il jugea bon de lui demander son identité bien qu'elle lui fut annoncée.

\- « Je suis connue sous le nom de Sinbad.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, il s'agit d'un homme.

\- Les hommes jugent plus favorable de se faire dépouiller par un homme que par une femme. Sinbad est un surnom. Je suis marin alors Sinbad était tout trouvé. « Avec la mer » voilà ce que cela veut dire. J'aurais été un pilleur dans les terres, on m'aurait nommé « Je-ne-sais-qui Des Bois ».

\- Certes...

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez changer n'importe quoi en or...

\- Vous êtes bien informée » concéda la monarque.

Midas se leva. Il ôta son gant qui protégeait sa main magique. Il s'approcha de la table où trônait une coupe de fuit. Il prit une pomme entre ses mains. La pomme rouge vira au orange et s'éclaircit encore pour devenir d'un jaune d'or. Elle brillait de mille feux dans la pièce éclairée par les torches. Le roi reposa le fruit sur la table, remit son gant et se recula.

Sinbad s'approcha. Son regard vaqua entre le seigneur et le fruit d'or. Elle dégaina son poignard et toucha la pomme du bout de sa lame. Elle mit ensuite son doigt sur la partie de la lame qui avait touché l'objet transformé par Midas, afin d'être sûre de ne courir aucun danger. Quand elle en fut assurée, elle se saisit avec avidité de la pomme d'or et la porta devant ses yeux pour mieux l'observer. Elle se tourna vers le roi et avisa sa main du regard.

\- « N'y songez pas. La magie n'opère que si je suis vivant.

\- Voilà qui est fort dommage, sourit Sinbad. Vous n'auriez pas un monstre à terrasser ou quelque chose qui s'en approche ? Contre la gloire et quelques richesses, je suis à votre service.

\- Seriez-vous capable de voler un livre ?

\- Un livre ?! Je ne suis pas une gueuse dont on dispose pour de pareilles futilités !

\- C'est un livre qui prédit l'avenir. Il appartient à Rumpelstilskin.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Le plus puissant sorcier de notre monde. »

Le regard de Sinbad étincela. La gloire, la richesse et le goût de l'aventure étaient ce qui faisaient, à son avis qui n'est pas si humble, toute la valeur d'une vie. Le marin accepta le marché et exigea une première partie du paiement. Midas lui fit porter un sac d'or et de bijoux précieux que la femme s'empressa de prendre avant de partir.

Alors qu'elle quittait le palais d'or, une femme vêtue de bleu et pourvue d'ailes lui apparut. La Fée Bleue la prévint : « Prends garde. Il est possible à Rumpelstilskin de retrouver le livre par magie. » Sinbad, quoique surprise par l'arrivée de cette inconnue, disposa sans lui adresser un mot. Elle n'en était pas à son premier vol. Ce n'était pas cette femme aux ailes de papillons et à la tenue écoeurante de fioritures qui allait lui enseigner sa noble profession.

* * *

Le soir, la Capitaine Sinbad étala son plan à ses hommes. Certains, comme elle, étaient grisés par la situation d'autres restaient silencieux et écoutaient attentivement. S'ils réussissaient, ils deviendraient les plus grands brigands de cette contrée.

Pour se faire, il ne fallait pas laisser place à la folie. Tout devait être préparé, planifié sinon ils finiraient tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Le Capitaine exigea que ses hommes se reposent et que dès l'aube, ils partent quérir des informations.

Ce soir-là, ils burent beaucoup de rhum et de vin, fêtant déjà leur victoire à venir.

* * *

Sinbad apprit le lendemain que Rumpelstilskin était connu pour ses contrats parfois déloyaux. Il avait une prisonnière du nom de « Belle ».

Sa bâtisse était le plus grande des environs, elle n'avait d'une seule porte d'entrée. Les rumeurs couraient que le livre se trouvait dans la plus haute tour, hors de portée de quiconque. Sinbad pensait bien que la façade pourrait être escaladée. Mais comment distraire le sorcier le temps de le voler ? Simuler une attaque frontale avec hommes et canons ? D'un revers de main, il pourrait les mettre à terre...

Sinbad réfléchissait à une diversion. Ses pas la menaient au hasard des chemins.

« Mais ! Bande d'abrutis lâchez-moi ! Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?! »

Sinbad se baissa et dissimulée derrière la végétation, elle observa la scène. Une paysanne se débattait avec acharnement. Des hommes en noirs essayaient de la maintenir. Au vu de leurs armures, la Capitaine estimait qu'ils devaient être des gardes royaux d'une quelconque contrée environnante. Elle plissa les yeux en les observant. Ils ne semblaient pas décidés à l'enfermer... Quand Sinbad réalisa qu'ils étaient dans un endroit désert de la forêt, elle comprit ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elle déposa sa cape au sol.

« Je peux vous aider à vous distraire ? »

Sa chemise entrouverte plus qu'à l'accoutumé laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle était appuyée contre un arbre, les bras croisés. Les gardes détachèrent leurs regards de la pauvre paysanne pour se concentrer sur Sinbad.

Le marin s'approcha d'un des gardes, prenait garde à bien se déhancher à chaque pas. Le garde la dévorait du regard. Cette femme-ci semblait bien plus attirante à ses yeux que la vulgaire paysanne. Sinbad passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme en armure.

Elle sortit son poignard de sa manche et le planta d'un petit coup sec dans la nuque du garde dont le cri de douleur mourut dans sa gorge. Sinbad fit glisser le poignard le long de la gorge de l'homme, le décapitant à moitié. Il tomba au sol, crachant des gerbes de sang, le corps secoué de dernières convulsions avant de s'éteindre.

Sinbad enjamba le corps dans un petit saut. Le deuxième garde avait dégainé son arme et assena un coup circulaire que la femme esquiva aisément en se baissant. Elle ressurgit juste devant l'homme. Elle lui planta son arme ensanglantée dans l'entre-jambe. Il tomba à genoux dans un hurlement de douleur. Sinbad regarda la paysanne et sans un regard pour sa victime, elle mit fin à la lente agonie du garde en lui plantant l'arme dans le cœur. Dans un petit mouvement sec et assuré du poignet, elle tourna l'arme et la dégagea du corps. Le deuxième garde s'affala sur le sol, inerte, comme celui de son confrère.

« Tu dois être bien inconsciente pour te promener ainsi sans arme ! Tu ignores sans doute qu'un homme doit être maîtrisé par le pouvoir ou par ses esgourdes. Si tu n'as ni l'un, ni l'autre...Fuis ! »

Sinbad essuya son poignard sur le foulard qu'elle portait à sa taille. Quand elle jugea la lame suffisamment propre à son goût, elle la rangea. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la paysanne et lui donna son deuxième poignard, qu'elle dissimulait derrière son dos.

\- « Tiens. Ca pourra toujours servir.

\- Qui dois-je remercier ?, fit la paysanne en se saisissant de l'arme.

\- Tala.

\- C'est un nom étrange...

\- Je ne suis pas d'ici. Ce n'est pas un nom de prince mais le fait est que je t'ai sauvée.

\- Certes.

\- Viens, je te raccompagne.

\- Pourquoi faire cela ?

\- Disons que si je ne suis pas un prince, j'ai tout de même un faible pour les belles femmes en détresse. » sourit-elle.

Après avoir accompagnée la paysanne sur un bout de chemin, Tala se décida à retourner à son navire. Elle avait un livre à voler et une gloire à se forger après tout.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Sinbad et ses hommes se préparaient à voler Rumpelstilskin.

\- « Tout le monde est paré ? On maintient notre plan et tout devrait bien se passer.

\- On pourrait aussi se faire tuer, osa dire un homme à Sinbad.

\- Fine analyse, mon cher Kolia... ».

Tala s'approcha de l'homme.

« J'ai toujours grandement apprécié ton franchise...et le fait que tu me parles à cœur ouvert » lança-t-elle avec légèreté. Sans crier gare, elle le planta au cœur. Sans un son, il tomba avec lourdeur sur le pont du navire.

« Personne d'autre ?... non ? Personne ?... Fort bien. Nous avons l'hunanimité. J'aime cette démocratie, pas vous ? »

Certains rires à la plaisanterie de leur Capitaine, plus ou moins amèrement.

« Et envoyer Kolia nourrir les poissons. N'oubliez pas de passer un coup sur le pont. Je ne veux pas que son sang pourrisse mes ornements en bois de cèdre du Liban ».

* * *

Rumpelstilskin reçut un dernier client en ce début de soirée. L'homme était grand, basané et avait un fort accent dont le Ténébreux ne pouvait deviner l'origine. Il lui quémanda de lui donner l'amour. Farhaad était ô combien désireux de voir ce souhait satisfait, même si pour son Capitaine, il ne faisait que l'appât dans une pêche au gros poisson.

Au même moment, Sinbad escaladait la façade avec agilité. Elle se retint de jurer contre le bâtiment et « sa façade foireuse » qui menaçait de la faire glisser jusqu'en bas tant les prises étaient rares et les pierres lisses.

Elle atteint enfin l'endroit désiré et d'un habile coup de coude, elle vit voler la vitre en éclats afin de s'y frayer un chemin. Mais la Capitaine n'avait pas prévu d'y trouver Belle en train de lire à la lumière d'un chandelier.

« Sacrebleu, elle va tout ruiner » pensa-t-elle.

Belle fit ses remontrances à voix basse. Elle savait ce qu'avait enduré Robin pour avoir défié le Ténébreux. Elle essaya de raisonner Sinbad mais en vain. L'excitation de la situation était plus grande que la peur de la mort.

Après de longues minutes passées à retourner la pièce, sous le regard effaré de Belle qui voyait la voleuse jeter les livres au sol. Tala trouva enfin le livre en question. Un livre plus grand que les autres dont l'apparence se distinguait aisément un livre où était concilié toute l'histoire du monde, selon la rumeur.

Sinbad s'en saisit. Et avant que Belle n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Tala lui avait envoyé un nuage de poussière de coquelicot au visage, la faisant ainsi sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Pendant ce temps, Tala accrocha une corde et descendit doucement le long de la tour qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à gravir. Elle était grisée par son exploit. Elle allait entrer dans l'Histoire.

Rumpelstilskin écoutait distraitement Farhaad et sa logorrhée sur l'amour. Le magicien jugeait cela suspect. Tous ici savait que le sentiment amoureux se dérobait à toute forme de magie. Même un étranger ne pouvait ignorer ce fait.

« Je suis fort las. Dis-moi la vérité. » ordonna le Ténébreux.

Farhaad sentit ses lèvres être envahies d'un petit fourmillement. Lorsque Rumpelsilskin lui demanda la véritable raison de sa venue, il s'entendit dire, avec horreur, malgré lui :

« Nous venons voler votre livre du destin ».

Le « livre du destin » ? Rumple n'en avait pas... Encore une foutaise pour attiser les rêves de pauvres fous. Soudain, il fit le lien avec le livre que Belle lui avait offert. Si les gredins étaient à sa recherche, ils avaient du se rendre dans la bibliothèque.

« Belle... » souffla le Ténébreux.

Il s'évapora dans un nuage pourpre pour réapparaitre dans la pièce remplie de livres éparpillés au sol. Belle s'y trouvait inconsciente. Il se précipita vers elle et l'appela doucement pour lui faire reprendre connaissance.

Belle, encore sous le sommeil de la magie, parvint à articuler que le livre avait été volé.

Le Ténébreux punirait ces mécréants pour avoir touché à sa prisonnière, ils le paieraient de leur sang. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Il ne laisserait plus personne lui prendre ses biens. Personne.

La petite brune vit toute humanité quitter les yeux de son geôlier. L'homme était parti se cacher derrière le masque du monstre.

* * *

Sinbad avait envoyé deux de ses hommes dans une autre tour. Ainsi tous ignoraient, qui détenait le livre enchanté.

Tala courait à toutes jambes dans la forêt. L'air lui manquait mais elle continuait à courir. Elle entendait le cri de ses hommes percer dans la naissance de la nuit.

Le Ténébreux avait été plus perspicace qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était profondément stupide de sous-estimer son ennemi. Elle s'était trop appuyée sur l'arrogance du sorcier et maintenant elle devait fuir pour rester en vie.

Elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit la Fée Bleue. Il retrouverait sa trace tôt ou tard grâce au livre. Elle sortit quelques feuilles jaunies de sa poche et griffonna le plus d'informations qu'elle le put. Elle noircit plusieurs feuilles à l'aide d'une merveilleuse invention qu'elle avait obtenue pour quelques pièces d'or dans un autre monde : un crayon.

Un hurlement se fit entendre plus près que les précédents. Alors elle sortit de sa cachette et faillit se faire écraser par un carrosse en bois d'ébène. Les chevaux noirs de cabrèrent et les gardes, tout aussi noirs, firent un mur entre la voleuse et le carrosse.

Tala fut surprise de voir une femme en sortir. D'une beauté sans faille, elle portait une robe qui laissait deviner un statut royal. Tala aurait pu s'en émouvoir si elle n'était pas en cavale et si la femme ne la regardait pas avec un air si dur. Elle l'ignorait encore à cet instant mais elle venait de rencontrer l'Evil Queen.

\- « Mais... Je t'ai déjà vue ! Tu es..., commença Tala.

\- Assez ! Montez dans le carrosse. »

Tala s'exécuta, sous le regard étonné des gardes. Ils reprirent la route.

\- « Je tiens à vous témoigner ma gratitude pour m'avoir secourue la dernière fois. Mais comment m'avez-vous reconnue ?

\- Une beauté pareille ça ne s'oublie pas » déclara fièrement Tala.

Elle avait retrouvé toute son arrogance. L'Evil Queen ne laissa pas radoucir par cette flatterie inconvenue. La Reine avait un ton froid qui ne laissait place à aucune chaleur humaine.

\- « Vous serez priée de vous adresser à moi comme il convient de le faire. Je suis la Reine.

\- Oh... l'Evil Queen ?

\- Exactement. Donc, comment m'avez-vous reconnue ? J'avais camouflé mon apparence par magie.

\- Ca doit être à cause de ça. La magie n'a pas d'impact sur moi. Vous avez le même visage...mais avec des fringues qui en imposent plus. »

En disant ces mots, Tala lui montra un pendentif qu'elle portait autour du coup. Elle évoqua un cadeau de son père de sa jeunesse. « Protégé de la magie, nous devenons notre propre maître » lui avait dit son paternel.

\- « Que fuyez-vous avec tant d'ardeur ?

\- Quelqu'un que vous devez connaître mieux que moi : Rumpelstilskin ».

Arrivées au château, la Reine ordonna à Tala de tout lui conter. La Capitaine se plia à cet ordre et n'omit aucun détail. Regina semblait vivement s'intéresser à Belle en qui elle voyait un parfait moyen de pression contre le magicien. Elle le savait attaché à sa prisonnière mais pas d'une façon aussi forte et aussi..tendre.

Sinbad gardait le livre précieusement contre elle, priant pour que le pouvoir de son collier soit plus grand que celui du livre.

Regina décida d'aider Tala. Elle avait sauvé sa vie, lui avait donné des informations précieuses. De plus, aider une ennemie du Ténébreux, c'était une occasion inespérée de le nuire. Pour échapper à Rumpelstilskin, il fallait fuir vers un autre monde, un monde qui ne serait pas sous la coupe du magicien.

Dans un nuage violacé qui caractérisait la magie de la Reine, un homme dont la tête était couverte par un haut de forme apparut. Il semblait siroter un thé imaginaire dans une petite tasse d'enfant. Prenant conscience du changement de décors, il s'insurgea : « Je jouais avec ma fille ! Que me veux-tu donc ?! »

Jefferson aperçut Sinbad et un grand sourire prit place sur le visage de l'un et de l'autre.

\- « Mais tu es le jeune homme que j'avais embarqué à Oz ! Je me disais bien que ce monde semblait s'y méprendre à celui dont m'avais parlé !

\- Et toi tu es la légende marine, Sinbad ! Toujours en quête de gloire ?

\- Oh je l'ai trouveé dans bien des mondes. Je la cherche en celui-ci. Je tiens à rendre mon nom mémorable partout où je foule le sol. » rit la femme.

Ils semblaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire. Sinbad apprit que le voyage au pays d'Oz lui avait permit d'acquérir ce haut de forme. Tala apprit que le Chapelier avait voyagé à travers quelques mondes et qu'en l'un d'eux il avait trouvé sa femme, qui lui avait donné une délicieuse fille du nom de Grâce.

L'Evil Queen mit fin à ce grand déballage de souvenirs futiles :

\- « Alors ? Peux-tu l'aider à fuir dans un autre monde ?

\- Oui, il me faudrait un monde sans magie, renchérit Sinbad.

\- C'est impossible. Il faut que la magie soit présente dans les deux mondes pour que le voyage fonctionne. Dans quel cas, il faudrait que notre monde donne la magie suffisante pour deux mondes » déclara le Chapelier.

Sinbad demanda si un objet magique pourrait donner l'impulsion nécessaire au chapeau. Jefferson admit que cela pourrait être une solution mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Le Chapelier posa son couvre-chef au sol. Il le fit légèrement tourné et le chapeau continua de tourbillonner de lui-même. Regina y insuffla un peu de magie. Tala y jeta divers petits objets que Midas avait transformé en or. Le chapeau se mit à tourner de plus belle et le souffle qui s'en dégageait devint plus intense.

« Merci pour tout. On se reverra dans une autre vie ! » lança Sinbad.

Elle arracha le collier de son père et le jeta dans le chapeau. Elle lâcha le livre qui retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle aurait la gloire du vol de ce livre, pas le prestige de sa possession mais qu'importe : elle en avait écrit une grande partie sur les feuilles soigneusement rangées dans sa poche.

Et Sinbad sauta dans le chapeau.

* * *

Dans le chapeau, aucun décor, aucune gravité, si ce n'est un mélange de couleurs qui dansaient ici et là. Sinbad ferma les yeux et pria pour s'en sortir vivante.

Elle ne le sentit pas immédiatement mais les feuilles sur lesquelles elle avait réécrit le livre, quittèrent sa poche et s'éparpillèrent à travers le temps et l'espace.

La Fée Bleue avait été quelques peu rassurée en voyant la voleuse passer le portail. Elle venait peut-être de donner à note monde tous les éléments pour faire face à l'arrivée de Rumpelstilskin.

* * *

« Et c'est pour cela que ces histoires se nomment les Contes de Fées. Car c'est grâce à l'une d'elle que j'ai pu m'en sortir. » finit la vieille dame.

Au coin du feu, les enfants rirent de l'histoire de la conteuse. C'était tellement saugrenu ! Comment cette dame âgée pouvait-elle avoir été dans un monde où la magie côtoie les fées, les voyages au travers de chapeau ? C'était insensé et les enfants s'amusaient de ces histoires qui les distrayaient mais faisaient non sens.

La vieille dame sourit tristement.

Les enfants partirent mais il en est un qui resta. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et d'envie à l'écoute de ces histoires merveilleuses.

\- « Grand-Mère Tala, dis c'est vrai ce que tu racontes ?

\- Bien sûr mon petit. » répondit-elle.

Elle ne vécut pas assez longtemps pour le voir. En grandissant, ce petit garçon rêveur devint un grand écrivain. D'autres enfants comme lui s'adonnèrent à l'écriture de ces « contes de fées ». Des jumeaux en Allemagne trouvèrent un morceau de papier jauni, un adolescent danois en trouva sans doute une autre partie. Bien que d'époques et de lieux différents, ils avaient trouvé les notes que Sinbab avait égarées.

Les mains des enfants laissèrent place à la plume des adultes. Les contes se façonnent et se transforment au fil du temps. Ils sont modifiés, parfois même certains passages sont inventés de toutes pièces.

La haine se transforme en jalousie et une reine blessée devient une belle-mère vaniteuse de sa beauté.

Le Ténébreux disparaît au profit une marraine grasouillette plus sympathique dans l'histoire d'une blonde martyrisée.

Son histoire est scindée en deux. La Bête existe séparé du Magicien avide de contrats. Son nom lui-même n'est pas immuable : Rumpelstilskin est connu sous le nom de Pumpernikel ou Tracassin selon les contrées. L'homme monstrueux devient une bête effroyable. Le père à la recherche de son fils devient un odieux personnage marchandeur d'enfants.

Les femmes deviennent des hommes pour ne pas anéantir l'ego de ces derniers.

Un être vil et sanguinaire dont l'existence est bloquée dans la course du temps se voir dépeint comme un éternel enfant en quête d'amusement.

Les évènements se déforment, se créent entièrement ou disparaissent dans les limbes de l'oubli.

Tala assistait inexorablement à cette réécriture insipide de son histoire, de l'Histoire. Elle osa tout de même demander le nom de ce petit garçon, qui était un des rares à croire pour vrai ce que qu'elle lui racontait.

« Perrault. Mon nom est Charles Perrault. »

FIN.

* * *

**Notes :**

**L'idée m'est venue en regardant « La Belle et la Bête 2 » (oui je Disney). Dans la chanson « Histoires », on y voit Belle écrire un livre pour la Bête et le titre y apparaît clairement : « Once Upon a Time ». Le mot « conte » vient du latin « dénombrer, faire une liste », c'est pour cela que je trouvais amusant de recouper cette étymologie avec « la liste » que tiendrait Belle...**

**La Fée Bleue trouve son rôle ici pour donner son nom aux contes « de fées ».**

**Farhaad est un personnage de conte iranien. Je voulais incorporer l'idée que par la suite, il tombe amoureux d'une femme et, rejeté par celle-ci, il creuse une galerie dans une montagne toute sa vie afin de trouver de la poussière de fée et lui prouver qu'il est son « True Love » (ce qui rejoindrait le conte original).**

**Kolia, qui se fait tuer sauvagement, signifie « parole du Seigneur » donc par extension voix de la raison. Tala veut dire « loup » en iranien et Sinbad signifie vraiment « avec la mer », dixit internet. **

**Si vous avez lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message (que vous ayez aimé ou pas) ^^**


End file.
